Harry Potter and the Last Wizarding War
by cooper16
Summary: Here is my first Fic so please read. Harrys seventh year will be one of old and new friends. Old loves and new one to. Please read the first Chapter and review. Thanks later


Owl Post

A young boy lay in bed looking out the window everywhere he looked he had memories of this place he had to call home for at least a few weeks every summer. As he looked out the window he saw three objects flying very fast towards him. He looked out the window and saw that it was in fact three owls. They all were flying very fast towards him. He opened the window and soon saw that they were from his friends Ron, Hermione and the other was a school owl. He opened the first letter which was Ron.

"Hey Harry how's the summer going I hope the muggles are treating you good if not then well come over their just let us know. We'll I got some other news for you. Dad got us tickets for the European quidditch cup. Well be their to pick you up at half past noon on the 4 of July. Dumbledore said it was ok. Well I got to go let me know if the time is ok."

He smiled he would soon be watching the best sport in the world and be with his best friends at the same time.

He picked up the second letter it was from Hermione.

"Hi Harry, its only been a day since my last letter I still haven't told Ron that were going out because I was hoping you could be here to when we tell him. I guess that he'll have told you about the euro cup he's so excited. I can't wait to see you again I miss you so much. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow. Love Hermione"

He got a huge smile on his face this was the girl of his dreams. She was the one for him. He picked up to his last letter. The one from his school except it didn't seem like that any more it was his home.

Mr. Potter we wish to inform you that as always the train will leave from kings cross station at 11 o'clock from platform 9 and 3/4. Also this year you will be expected to purchase a set of gradation robes. He pulled out the list of course books only two new ones

Extremely Nasty Potions and How to make them

And

The Advance Guide to Transfiguration.

He feel asleep thinking about the next day and the fact that he was leaving this house for what could be the last time.

He woke up early the next morning and started to pack his things in his trunk. He was excited to be going back to the only place in the world that felt like home. He would soon be back with his friends. He was wondering what Voldemort had been up to and what things would be in store for him this year. Last year he had come to learn that he was the long lost grandson of Godric Gryffindor. He also learned that he alone had the power to kill the grandson of Slytherins house founder. He must kill him he had no choice as long as long as one of them was alive the war would rage on. He knew that this year could be his last. He slept uneasy every night had long since stopped having nightmares thanks to occulmcy. He heard his Aunt and Uncle Wake up and decided to tell them he would be leaving. He met them down stairs and saw they were eating eggs and bacon. Long since over the diet the Dudley had been on, he was already on his second plate of bacon and third of plate of eggs. He walked over and his aunt gave him a plate about the size of a tea saucer with one piece of egg and one piece of bacon. He didn't care anymore soon he would be gone forever. He looked up and said "Uncle Vernon I wanted to tell you that I'll be leavening today"

Uncle Vernon looked over his paper and had a look on his face like he had never heard anything better in his life. He said "It's about bloody time, when do you leave"

Harry said "half past twelve"

Uncle Vernon said "When you leave I never want to see you again you are no longer welcome in my house I have done what I said I would do you can tell all your friend Dumblenoor or what ever his name is that we are done with you"

Harry said "you don't have to worry about that I would rather live in a cardboard box then in this house one more minuet"

With that he stood up and walked away from the table. He went up stairs and finished packing. He kept looking at his clock minuets felt like hours. He sat their think about all that would happen this year. Seeing the girl he loved and spending time with his best friend and co-captain of the house Quidditch team. He also had graduation and hopefully training to become an auror. At exactly half past 12 he heard a familiar pop and then 2 more. He ran down stairs and saw two of his ex professors and his newest one. Mad-Eye Moody was their standing just as alert as always. Standing beside him was his favorite professor ever Lupin. On the other side of him was his new professor from last year Tonks. They saw him come down and smiled at him brightly.

"Hey Harry are you ready to go" asked Lupin

"I just have to get my trunk"

"Ill help" said Tonks

As they stated to walk up the stairs Uncle Vernon walked out of the kitchen. He did a small twitch and with a very red face. He was very polite until Harry came back down the stairs.

"Well then you ready Harry" asked Lupin

Yes I guess so" he turned to Uncle Vernon "Well I guess this is goodbye, have a nice life"

He turned to Lupin "I'm ready now"

Lupin said "alright hold on to this shoe it's a portkey on three, one two three"

Harry never looked back this would be the last time he would see his aunt and uncles house. He said later that he never once missed that place.


End file.
